Story of Evil
by Zephyr-Chan
Summary: Hikaru is the hated Prince of Yellow, whos brother is his mere servant. This short story shows the events that end the rein of the Prince in five parts - one for each point of view of the five characters. Based around vocaloids 'story of evil'. Songfic


_This story will be in five chapters, each for a different point of view from each character. It is based around 'The Story of Evil' by the vocaloids. This is the only chapter with song lyrics, unless I forget and add them anyway. Enjoy! 3_

* * *

_ACT 1: The Son of Evil_

_Long long time ago in some place was  
The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity,  
And there reign in apex was  
The prince of age 16._

_Gorgeous luxurious furniture.  
The servant who had quite similar face.  
Name of beloved horse was Josephine.  
Everything was all his._

The throne room was truly something - varnished gold littered the room in a frenzy of glittering metal, bordering between ivory marble and glass. Everything shone with a magnificence displayed only in the palace. No other place in the kingdom of yellow shined anywhere near as beautifully as _his_ abode.

The prince perched elegantly upon the throne, his elbow resting upon the arm as his chin rested lazily upon his palm. The red heads gaze was nonchalant and slightly zoned out as the person before him spoke - no, sulked - about something or other. Once the man - a tall, raven haired person with a strange, unreadable expression - had finished his rant, the prince sighed and waved his free hand lazily towards the exit.

"Be gone, I have no time for this, commoner." He muttered, turning a blind eye to whatever nonscence the person had been rambling about. Before the commoner could answer back, the prince clicked his fingers. From a doorway to his left, the servant appeared and bowed before escorting the man from the palace.

Hikaru was not the best prince this village could have hoped for. He knew his selfish attitude was hated by his kingdom, yet he was in control - he was immune to anything they threw at him. He had guards and they were weak hearted, they wouldn't even be able to scratch him. He smirked at the thought as the servant re-entered the room.

"Lord, don't you think this is all too much? The villagers are starving and-"

A wave of the hand left the servant silent. It was odd - both the prince and the servant had the same copper hair, the same face, yet they were so different. Kaoru would never understand why the elder prince was as he was, but it didn't matter. Hikaru knew his twin would obey no matter what - since he was chosen as prince, and his brother as servant, afterall.

"Ready Josephine, wont you? I need to get out for a while." Hikaru watched his twin sigh and rolled his eyes. "Koaru, you will do as I say. This village is poor, and even our money is dwindling, you know how the saying goes - 'if the money lacks, squeeze out from the foolish raff. As for the people who oppose to me. Clean up.' " He laughed heartily as he turned to change into his riding clothes, leaving his servant - his brother - to ready his steed.

_Evil flower,  
Blooms dainty.  
With vivid coloration,  
As for pitiful weeds around  
Oh became nutrient and decay!_

_The tyrant prince's love was a  
Man of blue in other side of the sea.  
However, as for him the neighboring country's  
Woman of green was the love in first sight._

As he made his way through the village, two guards flanking either side of his bay mare, Josephine, Hikaru peered with a sadistic smirk towards te few villagers who marked the worn down streets. Thin, skeletal bodies of people watched with wide eyes as the prince passed through, his proud demeanour threatening and terrifying to them in their weak states. All but one stayed quiet as he passed - the begging of the man from the day before was repeated in an unwelcome deja-vu as Hikaru kicked his mount into a trot.

As he neared the outskirts of the village, Hikaru came across an odd sight - the prince of the Blue country was standing besides a lady, talking to her in a friends manner. He was a beautiful person. His gold hair seemed to shimmer, matching perfectly with his gold decor. He needed this man - he needed to add him within his collection. He loved the prince of blue; Tamaki. The red head glanced, then, at the girl he was talking to. Hikaru recognised her instantly as Haruhi - the lady of the Green country, a beautiful maiden who visited the Yellow very often, since all three villages where very closely as the Prince of Yellow watched the pair, he saw the blond lean down and lightly kiss the woman he was talking with.

He couldnt stand watching the Prince of Blue act so intimately with Lady Haruhi - no, _he_ loved that gold haired prince, _he _had claimed Tamaki as his prize - Hikaru wanted the beautiful man for himself! Turning his mount sharply, the Prince sent his mare into a gallop, headed for his palace.

_Prince mad with envy,  
One day calls up minister and  
Said it in a quiet voice,_

_"Ruin the country of green."_

Slamming the door behind him, Hikaru marched up towards his brother. In one sharp movement, he had the same faced servant pinned against the wall, his face contorted in fury and sadness. He was shaking, he couldn't help himself. He needed to destroy that god damned Haruhi! She would only get in his way. By combining his power with the country of Blue, Hikaru could only increase his grip upon the land, but the Lady of Green knew too much about Hikaru's wicked ways. She could potentially destroy him, alongside Tamaki.

The threat and the jealousy washed away any uncertainty or guilt in his decision. He smirked, beginning to laugh as the plan formed inside his brain. His knuckled were white, gripping the servants collar roughly. "Kill the lady. Ruin the country of Green." He whispered.

_Numerous houses burned down.  
Numerous lives were going out.  
Grief of the suffering people  
Does not reach the prince._

_"Oh, time for the snack."_

_Evil flower,  
Blooms dainty  
In maniacal coloration.  
Although it is a very beautiful flower  
Oh there's too much thorn it can't be touched._

He could not hear the crackle of flames. It was a shame, the cries of pain would only make the show more enjoyable. From the highest hill in his gardens, Hikaru could see the billowing smoke rise from where the village of Green was placed. He knew the job was done - the only thing left was the destroy the lady. The doubts in hid minds that his servant would betray him settled over, yet he knew his twin could never do such a thing - Kaoru lived for his prince. He would die for Hikaru, and the prince knew it.

"Time for a snack!"

The gentle voice seemed somewhat distanced from the prince, and Hikaru turned slowly to face the mirror image of Kaoru. His hands were grasped around a silver tray, yet his fingers were tarnished - blood dripped slowly from his hands. Proof of his loyalty to his prince.

_In order to defeat the evil prince,  
People finally stands up.  
Led crowd no more then a bevy of birds was a  
Swordsman of red armor._

_The anger that had piled and piled  
Wrapped up the whole country.  
Worn from long war,  
The soldiers were not an enemy at all._

He was satisfied with the happenings, of course. The Lady was dead, the Green was destroyed - he was in complete control and soon, Hikaru would have his prince of Blue. Life couldnt get any sweeter! He laughed, yet his cry of happiness was rudely interrupted by the clanging of swords against armour. The door was thrust open seconds later and a man strode into the room, flanked by non other than the prince of blue. The swordsman was dressed in red iron, sword grasped in his hands tightly. It was the man who had, only days before, been knelt on this very floor, begging for food for his family. Now, here he was, his face contorted with hatred for the Prince.

Guards had either been killed or turned against Hikaru, and the two left by his side were confused as to what to do. Without hesitating, Kaoru grabbed his brothers wrist and pulled him inside the servants chamber and locked the doors. Minutes later, the doors were destroyed by the strength of their anger and the power in their swords - Hikaru held his head high as the servant coward down, gripping the rich linen pants the prince wore. "B-brother" The prince turned, smiled gently towards his brother, and held out his hands to the swordsman and Tamaki.

_Finally the court was surrounded and  
Servants too run away.  
Lovely dainty princess,  
Finally, was caught._

_Long long time ago in some place was  
The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity,  
And there reign in apex was  
The prince of age 16._

_Time of execution was three o'clock in the afternoon,  
The time when the bell of the church sounds.  
The person who was called the prince...  
What thought does he have alone in prison._

The princes execution took place after three days of solitude in prison. The clock tower stuck loudly, bellowing out into the masses - the crowd that surrounded the guillotine was cheering and screaming at the trecherous prince. Yet the bronze haired boy was smiling down at a lone figure at the back of the crowd - his twin brother who was watching, head shielded by a veil, his brothers inevitable death. As the clock struck three, the blade was released -

_Finally, the time arrives.  
The bell which announces the end rings.  
Not giving any eyes to the populace,  
He said this._

**_"Oh, time for a snack!"_**

_Evil flower,  
Scatters dainty  
In vivid coloration.  
The people of latter-day talk of him as such,  
Oh she was truly the daughter of evil._

* * *

Please review, and for those who didnt notice (because its confusing when I read back) - The swordsman is either Mori or Kyouya, I havnt decided - if you have a preference, tell me in a review. XD


End file.
